Youichi's Birthday
by sasoyouichi
Summary: Summary : para anggota Devil Bats ingin mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun kapten mereka  HIRUMAMO oneshoot  fanfic pertama saya XD


**Youichi's Birthday**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Muurata**

**

* * *

**

_Summary : para anggota Devil Bats ingin mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun kapten mereka_

_Sifat fanfic ini : gaje gaje dan gaje sama kayak yang buat dan pastinya OOC_

_Kekeke_

Oneshot HiruMamo

Fanfic pertama saya,sasoyouichi

Biasanya saya cuma baca doang XD

hohoho

* * *

YA-HA ! lari terus teri teri sialan,lari sampai kaki kalian patah! kekeke,kalau kalian berhenti akan kutembaki kalian sampai ke tulang tulangnya!.

Itulah yel yel *baca:ancaman* yang diberikan oleh kapten Amefuto sekolah sore ini berlangsung meriah dengan suara tembakan senjata dan teriakan teriakan histeris dari anggota Deimon Devil ini sudah biasa dialami oleh segenap anggota tim,tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk menghalangi kebiasaan buruk *malah sangat buruk -.-* dari kapten yang mau jadi santapan anjing pemakan manusia milik akuma itu ha ? jawabannya pasti gak ada kan ? *ada ada,saya mau kalau Hiruma yang makan,hoho,author dilempar swallow*.

"Hiruma,bisa tidak kau lembut sedikit saja dengan mereka ? ",kata Mamori dengan menekankan kata SEDIKIT.

"Hah ? apa katamu tadi manager sialan ?", jawab Hiruma.

"Tadi aku katakan,bisa tidak kau lembut sedikit dengan mereka ?"

Terdengar suara *baca:teriakan* cheer Suzuna di tengah pertengkaran Hiruma dan Mamori."Maju Devil Bats,Maju Devil Bats,Maju Devil Bats yeah" sorak Suzuna menyemangati anggota yang sedang berlari.

"Kekeke,lembut ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ?"

"Aku percaya,pendengaranmu itu tidak bermasalah Hiruma",balas Mamori dengan sedikit membentak.

"Manager sialan sekarang berani membentak ku ya ? Anggota Komite Disiplin sekolah membentak salah satu murid Deimon" ucap bergerak menulis ancaman baru di Akuma Techou-nya.

"Hah,Hiruma...,aku capek berdebat dengan mu,aku hanya menghabiskan tenaga saja".Mamori berlalu meninggalkan Hiruma untuk menyiapkan air minum dan handuk untuk anggota tim.

"Akhirnya,pertengkaran dimenangkan oleh Hiruma" kata Juumonji sambil tiduran di lapangan.

"Yah,memang selalu begitu kan Togano ?" tanya Kuroki.

"hmm" tanggap Togano yang sedang asik berkutat dengan komiknya.

"Semuanya ini minuman dan handuknya,aku juga membuat manisan lemon untuk kalian" teriak Mamori dari pinggir lapangan.

"Manisan lemon Mamori memang paling enak MAX !" seru manusia yang mirip dengan monyet.

"Monta,Monta kau terlalu heboh" kata Sena.

"A-ha-ha laki laki itu memang harus selalu semangat Sena" jawab Taki sambil berputar putar dengan kaki satu diatas.

"Ini Hiruma air minum dan handuknya",Mamori memberikannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hn",Hiruma ber-hn-hn ria.

"Mamo-nee bagaimana rencana kita kemarin ?" tanya Suzuna.

"Oh iya,aku lupa tim semuanya sudah setuju kan ?" tanya Mamori.

"SETUJU BOS" sorak seluruh anggota tim.

"FUGO FUGO" ucap Daikichi dengan semangat.

"Kata Daikichi,siap,kita harus segera menjalankan rencana itu" jelas Kurita yang berjasa sebagai penerjemah bahasa kuat.

"Heh,apa yang kalian bicarakan ini ?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kami tidak membicarakan apa apa Hiruma" jawab Musashi.

"Kekeke,apapun yang kalian sembunyikan,itu gak akan berguna,karena budak budak ku selalu siap kusuruh untuk mencari informasi".

"Dasar,akuma" ucap Mamori.

* * *

**(Flashback : diruang club amefuto Deimon)**

"Hei,sebentar lagi Hiruma akan berulang tahun" ucap Mamori.

"Ha ?"

"Haa ?"

"Haaa ?"

"Keluar lagi ciri khas mereka" ucap Sena setelah mendengar teriakan Ha-Ha bersaudara.

"Apa itu benar Anezaki ?" tanya Yukimitsu yang duduk rapi dikursinya.

"Ya,benar,aku juga baru tau beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Mamori.

"Wah,Mamo-nee tau saja ulang tahun You-nii kapan,Mamo-nee memang perhatian pada You-nii" kata Suzuna menggoda Mamori.

"Ah,kau ini Suzuna,aku tau dari data anggota tim yang akan dikirimkan untuk panitia Christmas Bowl" jawab Mamori sambil ber-blushing ria.

"oh,begitu MAX,jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah tau tanggal lahir Hiruma ?"tanya Monta.

"Tentu saja kita akan mengadakan acara perayaan ulang tahun Hiruma kan ?" usul Kurita.

"Aku mau lihat bagaimana ekspresi setan bodoh itu melihat kejutan ulang tahunnya" kata Musashi.

"Kalau gitu kita sepakat untuk mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun You-nii,semuanya setuju ?" teriak Suzuna.

"Setuju" jawab semua anggota tim.

"A-ha-ha,perayaan ini akan meriah dengan penampilan ku ini" kata Taki.

"Hah,kakak,tidak ada yang mau menyaksikan penampilan mu itu".

"Jangan seperti itu my sister"

"Baiklah MAX,kita harus merahasiakan ini dari Hiruma"

"Ya benar kata Monta,walaupun Hiruma bisa saja memasang kamera kecil di setiap sudut ruangan ini" jawab Mamori.

**(end flashback)**

**

* * *

**

"Baiklah,latihan sore ini selesai,kalian boleh pulang" teriak Hiruma sambil menembakkan AK-47 nya dan berlalu meninggalkan lapangan.

"HORE...!" sorak sorai kegembiraan anak-anak tim Devil Bats membahana diseluruh penjuru sekolah.*lebai*

"Eh,semuanya tetap di lapangan,kita harus membicarakan rencana kita kemarin" kata Mamori.

"Disetiap perayaan ulang tahun,tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada kue nya" ucap Yukimitsu memulai topik diskusi.

"Kalau soal itu serahkan saja padaku dan Daikichi" jawab Kurita.

"Fugo"

"Masalah kue beres,untuk urusan Dekorasi ruangan club,biar aku dan Suzuna yang mengerjakannya"

"Siap Mamo-nee!"

"Bukankah kita harus menyiapkan sebuah kado untuk Hiruma-san ?" tanya Sena.

"Ah iya,hampir terlupakan,hadiah,ya hadiah,apa hadiah yang bagus untuk Hiruma?"tanya Mamori.  
"Urusan hadiah serahkan padaku,Togano dan Kuroki" usul Juumonji.

"Baiklah" jawab Mamori

"Kami harus mengerjakan apa Mamori-neechan ?" tanya Sena disertai anggukan Monta,Taki dan Yukimitsu.

"Kita harus mengalihkan perhatian Hiruma,selama Anezaki,Suzuna,Kurita dan Daikichi mempersiapkan semuanya"jawab satu satunya kicker yang ada di Deimon.

"oke" ucap Sena dibarengi persetujuan yang lain.

Latihan sore ini pun berakhir,neraka bagi seluruh anggota Devil Bats telah ada lagi suara tembakan senjata dan suara teriakan teriakan ketakutan,sorakan semangat ataupun teriakan yag berasal dari pertengkaran kapten dan manager D.D.B .

* * *

Hari ini berjalan seperti Amefuto Deimon berlatih dengan giat dengan sedikit ancaman dari kapten mereka,Hiruma Youichi .

_**[skip time]**_

Tibalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu anak-anak Devil Bats,hari dimana kapten mereka,Hiruma Youichi berulang tahun yang ke-17.*sweet seventeen ni,saya datang ah ke acara ultah Hiruma tersayang,ditembaki para readers*.Setelah pulang sekolah semua anggota berkumpul diruangan club termasuk atas meja club sudah ada bahan bahan untuk menghias ruangan yang disiapkan Mamori tadi pagi.

**Mamori P.O.V**

'Ah tidak,aku lupa menyembunyikan bahan untuk mendekorasi ruangan ini,aku harus cepat menyembunyikannya sebelum Hiruma melihatnya'.Aku harus dalam loker Sena tempat itu ku yakin aman,akupun segera berlari keruang club dan berkumpul bersama yang lain

"Hei,manager sialan,ngapain lari-lari di ruang club ha ?"tanya Hiruma kepadaku.

"Ah,eto,tadi ngecek ruang loker udah bersih belum" aku menjawab dengan jawaban yang spontan yang terlintas di kepalaku.'Hah,yang penting sudah kujawab kan ?'.

"Kau aneh manager sialan" ucap Hiruma dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ah,tidak aku biasa-biasa saja" jawabku.

"You-nii saja yang merasa Mamo-nee aneh,kami merasa biasa biasa saja kan teman teman ?" tanya Suzuna.

"Tentu" jawab semuanya.

"Gendut sialan dan Gendut Jr sialan kemana ? aku tidak melihatnya ?" tanya Hiruma.

"Hm,Kurita dan Daikichi sedang... mereka sedang makan,ya makan,tadi mereka lapar,jadi kusuruh makan dahulu sebelum latihan" jawabku dan lagi lagi aku sembarangan sama sekali tidak memikirkan persiapan apa yang akan aku jawab jika Hiruma bertanya begitu.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ayolah,Hiruma,kita mulai latihan,aku sudah tak sabar untuk menendang" ucap Mushashi sambil mendorong Hiruma keluar ruangan.

"Iya,aku ingin menangkap pass Kak Hiruma sebanyak mungkin MAX" seru Monta semangat.

"Kami juga ingin melatih kekuatan kami sebagai Line Man" ujar Juumonji mewakili Togano dan Kuroki sebagai kakak tertua.

"A..aku juga Mamori-neechan,sebagai manager,aku juga ingin melihat latihan mereka" sambung Sena tidak mungkin dia memberitahukan bahwa dia ingin lari sebagai running back,mereka kan belum melawan Bando XD.

"Kalian semua aneh" kata Hiruma.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE,Aku tau sekarang,kalian tidak akan mengadakan perayaan ulang tahunku bukan ?" tanya Hiruma dengan penekanan pada kata ULANG TAHUNKU.

Semua anggota Devil Bats saling berpandangan satu sama lain seakan meminta kalimat untuk dijadikan jawaban dari pertanyaan kapten saat semua terdiam,sebelum Mamori menjawab.

"Ten..Tentu saja tidak,hanya buang buang tenaga untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu itu" jawab Mamori tentunya bohong.

"KEKEKEKEKE" Hiruma hanya mengeluarkan tawanya yang khas dan pergi meninggalkan ruang club menuju lapangan.

Setelah Hiruma meninggalkan ruang club,Mamori dan Suzuna mulai tugas mereka yaitu mendekorasi lainnya berlari ke lapangan sebelum Hiruma Youichi menjadikan mereka santapan dan Suzuna memilih dekorasi yang Hiruma suka,yaitu American gambar icon Devil Bats,Kelelawar Merah terpajang di sudut atas ruang club terbuka dan...

"Anezaki,ini kuenya,kue yang sesuai dengan selera Hiruma" Kurita dan Daikichi muncul membawa kotak kue yang besar dan berwarna hitam.

"Terimakasih Kurita,Daikichi" Mamori berterimakasih kepada dua line man itu.

_**[skip latihan sore dan acara mendekorasi ruangan]**_

"Latihan selesai" Hiruma menembakkan peluru dari AK-47 nya ke sembarang arah.

"Teman-teman kita harus sampai ke ruang club sebelum Hiruma!" Yukimitsu mengingatkan.

Yukimitsu,Sena,Monta,Musashi,Juumonji,Togano,Kuroki,Taki berlari ke ruang club mendahului ,segala persiapan sudah beres,dekorasi dan kue sudah berada di posisinya lalu mematikan lampunya.

* * *

**Hiruma P.O.V**

'Mereka semua kelihatan aneh'.Apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan ?.Tanpa menduga apa yang mereka rencanakan,aku langsung membuka pintu club dengan kaki ku,seperti ,ku letakkan di bahu club gelap gulita,aku berpikir apakah ada pemutusan listrik secara bergilir seperti di Pekanbaru,tempat author gaje itu berada ?.Siapa yang berani memutuskan listrik di ruang club ku ?.Apa mereka tidak takut mati ?.Di kepalaku muncul banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dan hilang begitu cepatnya *Hirumakan jenius jadi cepat mikirnya*.

"S U R P R I S E"

"OTANJOOBI OMODETOO HIRUMA-SAN !"

Ku dengar teriakan teri-teri sialan itu,tak ketinggalan juga teriakan manager sialan dan cheer itu dibarengi dengan lampu ruang club tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna hal ini karena di depanku ada sebuah kue yang mengeluarkan aroma mint yang diatasnya ada 17 buah lilin berwarna club juga sudah di dekorasi,pasti ini kerjaan manager sialan dan cheer sialan.

"KEKEKEKE,ternyata benar,kalian menyiapkan perayaan ulang tahunku!" ucapku membenarkan pernyataan ku kemarin.

"Ah,sudahlah Hiruma,cepat ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup lilinnya" Musashi mendorong Hiruma sampai tepat di depan kue.

"Api ini kurang besar" menyiapkan senjata apinya,tapi Kurita segera menarik Hiruma dan mengamankan kegilaan akuma yang satu ini.

"Ayolah You-nii ucapkan permohonan dan tiup lilinnya" ucap Suzuna *baca:paksa*

Untuk kali ini aku menuruti kata-kata memejamkan mataku dan mulai mengucapkan permohonanku.

_Permohonanku yaitu..._

_Aku ingin..._

Setelah ku ucapkan permohonanku,ku tiup lilin yang ada di semua anak-anak sialan itu bersorak sorai dan bertepuk tangan.

"Ini Hiruma,hadiah dari kami semua" Juumonji menyerahkan kotak berwarna hitam.

Aku membuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya sebuah bola American Football berwarna hitam dengan icon Devil Bats kecil di bawah jahitan pada akui bola ini benar benar keren.

"Mmm,hadiah yang bagus anak-anak sialan" tanggapku.

"Hiruma,setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan terimakasih,mereka kan sudah susah payah memberikanmu hadiah" omel manager sialan itu.

"Kata kata ku tadi sudah mewakili rasa terimakasih ku,dasar manager sialan cerewet!" balasku.

"Hiruma..." Manager sialan itu berteriak sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"You-nii,apa permohonan You-nii tadi ?" cheer sialan berganti berbicara.

"Kalian mau tau apa permohonan ku tadi ha ?" tanya ku pada semua anak-anak sialan mengangguk tanda ingin tau.

"Baiklah,permohonanku adalah..."

Sebelum mengucapkannya,kutarik tangan manager sialan supaya menghadap ke arahku dan . . . .

.

.

CUP

.

.

*cup aku mau dua piring buat buka puasa nanti,author merusak suasana*

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_Permohonanku yaitu..._

_Aku ingin..._

_Manager sialan itu selalu ada di sampingku..._

_Sampai kapanpun..._

Hiruma mengecup pipi kiri di wajah Hiruma muncul semburat kemerah-merahan dan hal itu juga dialami oleh Mamori,malah lebih merah daripada seluruh orang yang ada diruangan tersebut sama,memasang wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka lihat.

"Permohonanku adalah aku ingin manager sialan selalu disampingku" kata Hiruma tegas.

**Mamori P.O.V**

'A a apa yang barusan Hiruma lakukan ?'Aku memegang pipi mengumpulkan pikiran pikiran ku yang melayang,aku menyimpulkan 'HIRUMA MENCIUM PIPIKU'.Tidak tidak tidak,tapi memang itulah yang pipi ku panas,pasti sekarang muka ku merah.

"Hiruma.." keluar namanya dari mulutku.

"Kenapa kau manager sialan ? Mukamu merah ? Kekeke,jangan jangan kau malunya ?"tanya Hiruma kepadaku.

Spontan saja ku jawab "Tentu saja aku malu bodoh,kau menciumku di depan semuanya,kau mebuatku malu!".

"kekekekekeke"

Dia hanya bisa terkekeh seperti biasanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan ..aku aku kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini,aku merasa yang ku pikirkan tadi ? sadarlah Mamori sadarlah Mamori.

"Ha ?"

"Haa ?"

"Haaa ?"

"Patah hati MAX" Monta shock dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat.

"Waah..."kata kata itu keluar dari mulut Sena,Yukimitsu,Kurita,Daikichi dan Musashi.

"Cieeeee,akhirnya You-nii dan Mamo-nee nyambung juga" Suzuna malah kegirangan dengan apa yang tadi dia hobinya seperti itu bukan ?

"A-ha-ha sungguh membahagiakan "saut Taki tetap dengan berputar-putar.

Kulihat Hiruma malah asik dengan laptopnya dan mengunyah permen karet _less sugar _ hari hari sesudah ini bakal lebih saja sudah Suzuna sudah mulai menjejalkan banyak pertanyaan ,awal yang menghebohkan...

* * *

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini

Kekeke

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan ^^

*numpang promosi*

saya punya fb : Sekar D. Saso

hohoho


End file.
